110915-Biting-the-Lure
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:56 -- AT: Human roofs arre weirrd. AT: werent u on the floor last time AT: Yes. AT: I got borred of weirrd human flloorrs and decided to see if theirr roofs werre any betterr AT: well now u have ur answer AT: they both r weird AT: Yes. AT: This pllanet is allso weirrd AT: have u not tried a couch AT: whos planet AT: No AT: Arrty's. AT: oh i kno him AT: I think I brroke his roof a llittlle bit AT: mage of hope isnt he? AT: Yes AT: lrorea AT: What AT: dont break the humans roof AT: how did u even AT: u r smol AT: Welll theirr roofs arre shitty I guess AT: LLike they're alll thin llike they're paperr orr something AT: do the moms and dads or w/e not kno how to build hives AT: I don't know how llight humans arre but AT: I don't know how they're supposed to get arround up herre AT: well none of them can even breath underwater what do u want from them AT: I mean I can't brreath underrwaterr AT: But, point AT: tru AT: Damn it AT: ?? AT: Am I the ambassadorr to the humans AT: it looks like it AT: would u like an official title? AT: i can do that AT: No AT: Pllease. AT: Don't trrap me in this AT: I just want frreedom frrom this torrment AT: Allso I moved AT: Theirr roof had anotherr, smalllerr roof on top of it AT: its too late youre already there you might as well havea title AT: I am on that one now AT: what AT: Therre's a llittlle spirre thing on top of the hive AT: I think it's supposed to holld it alll togetherr AT: I bit it AT: wtf lorrea no AT: dont bite things AT: thats not how we find out what things are AT: Why not AT: because bad taste and poison that stuff AT: u dont want to bite something gross do u AT: Welll I don't think it was poisoned AT: Arre you questioning my sense of judgement AT: in this matter yes AT: Biting things is the ONLLY prroperr way to identify them AT: y did ur lusus not stop u AT: She did but she's not herre anymorre AT: i almost feel like i shouldnt be talking but i only bite things i can eat AT: lorrea pls AT: I coulld eat this hive if I wanted AT: bs AT: LLike if I was REALLLY dedicated AT: you would break your teeth do not AT: My teeth do not brreak AT: Arre you challlenging me AT: Do you want me to prrove this AT: i AT: i cant stop you but no AT: use your teeth in battle AT: prove it to me that way AT: Welll AT: Okay. >:) AT: as long as its not buildings AT: Willl do AT: I'm going to bite you AT: In the futurre AT: Just a llittlle bit though AT: u have teeth as sharp as a seadwellers lil bite is appreciated AT: I'm a llandsharrk. AT: the best landshark AT: Has anything changed with the AT: Err AT: Situation AT: uuh which one AT: ramira AT: ? AT: Yes mostlly AT: she is either brooding somewhere or shes left to go fight things AT: Maybe she'lll die AT: well AT: i was talking to vigil AT: and telling him about her AT: and he did offer to bring her to me AT: to consume AT: Hey AT: No AT: She's allmost killled me beforre you have to sharre AT: oh okay sure i will save you some AT: Grreat AT: What about the team AT: You know, the ones who emphaticallly arren't human AT: eribus and heliux? AT: Yes AT: eribus is doing okay AT: Have you given him a hand AT: Orr at lleast a shoullderr to llean on AT: yes once AT: i offered his actual hand back to him AT: he uh he said to keep it AT: i uh AT: mm AT: have maybe been nibbling AT: What ellse arre you supposed to do AT: I mean maybe that is not a good choice to nibblle on AT: If we're going to reattach it AT: i mean but that doesnt seem likely AT: Arrty has some tech pieces llaying arround herre so he might actuallly know something about that? AT: and i think libby was gonna do something for him about the arm thing AT: Yeah AT: Oh welll AT: im sure AT: its fine AT: hell get arms of some type AT: Hopefullly they won't cost him an arrm and a lleg AT: he doesnt have any arms for payment AT: He'd have to take a lloan out on someone ellse's AT: i vote heliux it will not be mine AT: Awww :( AT: did u want me armless? :( AT: No AT: It woulld just be one AT: Even a bit of anotherr trrolll arround woulld be reassurring AT: Remind me that you alll stilll exist AT: No dying okay AT: I refuse to be the llast trrolll AT: i will not die AT: hehe AT: oh antera is probably dead AT: if u werent assuming that already AT: Yeah I kind of guessed that AT: reviving the fucking castes is gonna be a pain AT: Maybe if we can get herr corrpse AT: eh maybe i mean i assume the higher the caste you are the more genes you probably have AT: i am just guessing AT: Maybe AT: even more reason to not die for me AT: Yes AT: fuchsia genes AT: And allso because if you die I'lll killl you AT: >:( AT: gl with that AT: should i tell u now that we all have to die at least once to do the god thing AT: I've hearrd that AT: My prrobllem is with you STAYING dead AT: point AT: I willl make alllowances forr becoming a god AT: good because i gotta race ramira to that AT: Arren't we alll AT: as much as i would like to think shes better than she is AT: i feel genocide vibes from her AT: She won't get as farr as she thinks. AT: one of the few things i kno about her is shes a troll that gets things done AT: but i also kno u can kick her ass so thats a good thing AT: And I'm harrdlly just going to sit arround AT: good AT: I've been keeping herr frrom managing that genocide thing since we werre on Allterrnia AT: I think I can keep it up AT: That seems to implly ♦ AT: Therre is no ♦ AT: i thought you two were going pitch AT: dont think u were uh going for the deeper issues AT: Honestlly AT: just a no dont do that smacks to the ground AT: like i did the other day AT: Forr a heallthy pitch she woulld need morre AT: Meaning. AT: To why she does things AT: To make herr WORRTH anything as a perrson AT: Pitch is based in respect as much as it is hate AT: LLike it isn't based JUST in hating someone AT: It's much morre compllicated than that AT: You have to think that they're competent and actuallly have something that you respect AT: But the rest of them just irrritates you so much AT: That's how you starrt something ♠ AT: well that AT: that helps me sort out my feelings a lot AT: Does it? AT: yea pitch has confused me the most flush is easy, pale is p easy ashen is okay AT: but pitch i can never tell like i was considering scarlet AT: but she just makes me sick AT: It requirres redeeming factorrs AT: LLike, uh. AT: Frranklly AT: I feell as though with some efforrt Nyarrlla and I coulld have a heallthy bllack rellationship. AT: I'm not saying I'm interrested in that. AT: But it is how we view each otherr. AT: Therre is the potentiall. AT: im p sure i was doing the ash thing for u two back ur hive AT: so yes AT: That was a ratherr AT: Poorr examplle, though AT: of ash or pitch AT: Generrallly kismeses woulld NOT be on the verrge of killling each otherr AT: That is a sign of majorr issues AT: Of courrse, uh AT: A bllack rellationship woulld serrve to llessen the tension therre I guess AT: But, stilll AT: yea u two were pretty at each others throats tbh AT: ugh i just AT: ugh AT: Ugh AT: lorrea we need to find nyarla a moirail AT: Yes. AT: Someone lless stubborrn than me AT: yes AT: I woulld suggest Erribus, but AT: I feell llike the two of them may not hellp each otherr AT: Maybe Helliux. AT: i feel the same and i feel like heliux goes AT: over into sarcastic panic mode too much AT: and might make nyarla angry AT: Hmm AT: or rather annoyed AT: We onlly have so many options AT: i knoo AT: Unlless we're going to considerr humans AT: ... eventually AT: maybe AT: they dont kno shit about quads i mean if it happens AT: That is going to be AT: yea okay AT: Interresting AT: mm AT: i AT: was kinda entertaining the idea of serios with him the other day AT: maybe AT: Maybe AT: Woulld you be okay with that, though? AT: Yourr expallemate with yourr matesprrit. AT: i mean yea AT: i would prefer serios with someone who has the proper feelings for him and able to be a proper moirail AT: without gettting jealous over his own matesprit AT: That is imporrtant AT: yes even if it upsets me AT: Blluh. AT: This is a mess AT: the game or the quadrants AT: Yes. AT: okay AT: i think im gonna go on a walk and try not to trip on shit as i do AT: ill talk to u later? AT: Allrright AT: Good lluck! -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:10 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha